


Moon River (Wider Than A Mile)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Non-Human Sam [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: “Siren or mermaid?” Barnes asked, his eyes shifting as he took in the changes to Sam’s usual appearance and Sam snorted because of course Bucky wasn’t shocked.After Hydra, he had a feeling that there wasn’t much that could shock the other man and maybe that was why he’d let Bucky close when every single one of his instincts screamed at him to rip into the soft flesh of Bucky’s throat because human weren’t to be trusted.His instincts had felt the same way about Riley and Sam wasn’t stupid, he was too old to pretend that he couldn’t recognize a crush. Not that this was a crush, because where he’d wanted to maybe nibble on Riley, he wanted to eat Bucky whole.





	Moon River (Wider Than A Mile)

**Author's Note:**

> Siren AU heavily influenced by Between The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea by JoeLawson

Sam wanted to say that he was surprised that Bucky had followed him but he wasn’t going to lie to himself. They’d been orbiting each other like planets for longer than he could remember and while Steve was more than willing to believe it was because Sam was holding a, completely logical, grudge against Bucky for almost killing him, Sam knew different.

He also knew that trying to force Bucky into doing anything usually ended with him digging his heels in so he decided that patience was a virtue after all.

The current swayed around him in a caress that was as natural as breathing and he closed his eyes while the soft song of the Caribbean seas lulled him into the hazy place just before sleep. Apparently saving the world and its less than normal population from Ross’ plans and Hydra’s machinations got them an all-expense paid vacation to Jamaica.

Honestly Sam had almost bitten his tongue in two when Steve casually asked if he wanted to come along, like it wasn’t usually eight hundred dollars for the trip there and back…more money than Sam could afford to just splurge after he’d left the military.

He managed to keep his glee hidden until they all split up, to do touristy things while Sam went to visit family he hadn’t seen in years. Something that wasn’t entirely his fault because they knew where he lived even if the water wasn’t nearly as clean and sparkly…that didn’t mean they couldn’t make the trip. Though to be fair they could probably argue the same thing about him.

The alcove that he’d chosen was as familiar to him as the palm of his hand. He had vague memories of toddling after his grandmother into the blue water and he remembered splashing his cousins petulantly when they teased him about his swimming.

He loved D.C. but the tiny alcove in Bull’s Bay felt a helluva more like home than his tiny apartment had ever been.

Bucky’s boots crunching against the sand had Sam wrinkling his nose even as he turned, his body flowing like the water that surrounded him so that he could face the other man head-on.

Bucky’s gaze flickered over him and Sam shifted backwards when Bucky stopped just at the water’s edge.

“Siren or mermaid?” Barnes asked, his eyes shifting as he took in the changes to Sam’s usual appearance and Sam snorted because of course Bucky wasn’t shocked.

After Hydra, he had a feeling that there wasn’t much that could shock the other man and maybe that was why he’d let Bucky close when every single one of his instincts screamed at him to rip into the soft flesh of Bucky’s throat because human weren’t to be trusted.

His instincts had felt the same way about Riley and Sam wasn’t stupid, he was too old to pretend that he couldn’t recognize a crush. Not that this was a crush, because where he’d wanted to maybe nibble on Riley, he wanted to eat Bucky whole.

Flicking his tail, Sam watched Bucky watch the appendage.

“Why don’t you come in and find out?” he taunted, grinning when Bucky snorted.

“I’d have more chance swimming with a Great White,” Bucky retorted.

“See, I knew you weren’t just a pretty face,” Sam beamed, baring his teeth in a gesture that was something less than polite and probably just as threatening as he’d meant it to be, if the way that Bucky tensed up was to be believed and Sam forced himself to soften the expression, teeth shifting in his mouth and when he ran his tongue over them it didn’t shred as it would have a few seconds before.

“You calling me pretty just for pretty’s sake or ‘cause you’re trying to get out of answering the question?” Bucky demanded and Sam shrugged.

“Do I look like the little mermaid to you?” he asked.

“No, but I’ve heard you sing before and it didn’t do anything to me…”

The words trailed off and Sam narrowed his eyes, his tail twitching minutely, just enough to push him forward. “You say that like you’ve had a siren sing for you before.”

“Never met one but Hydra had a recording,” Bucky admitted and Sam snorted, the tension leaking from his muscles.

“They’re lucky that’s all they had,” he huffed. “We can sing but me humming some Seafret song is different from me trying to get you to step in here with me,” he explained because Bucky’s calmness deserved a reward.

“So if you wanted…” Bucky started and Sam cocked his head, taking in the other man, his eyes flickering over the curled palms and the narrowed eyes.

“Do you want me to sing to you, James, cause I can do that,” he offered up even though he had a feeling that this had less to do with a song and a lot more to do with acceptance.

Bucky exhaled slowly and Sam swayed even closer, rising out of the water until the sun warmed his scales where they flowed easily into human skin.

Sam knew what he looked like like this. His mom joked that they were probably related to great barracuda because of their scales and temperament.

He’d seen himself enough to understand the widening of Bucky’s eyes, he knew that there were trails of silver scales following the curve of his cheeks as they flowed up into his hair.

He’d seen and hurt himself on the spined fins that extended from the back of his forearms, had hurt others with the tail that was twice as long and wide as he was, a tail that sparkled like diamonds against the blue of the water.

He looked alien and foreign but Bucky was staring at him like he couldn’t see any of that and it made the song in the back of Sam’s throat writhe with the need to be set free.

Bucky’s nod was so miniscule that Sam might have missed it, if Bucky hadn’t stepped forward at the same time, like Sam couldn’t rip him apart, serum or no because the seas were his domain and there was a part of him, the part that had watched his mother cry over his father’s grave that wanted Bucky gone, gone, gone because humans were dangerous on their fragility. Humans died and they left others behind to do nothing but mourn.

The thought didn’t stop the song and it didn’t stop Bucky’s smile, his gaze clear as he reached out a hand to Sam, the metal one and Sam pulled him closer, deeper into the water as he wrapped his arms around Bucky because he knew what it was like to think that you were a monster.

He almost didn’t notice Bucky humming along with him as the water moved with them, the sea taking Sam’s voice and amplifying it.

He knew his family could hear him wherever they were hidden and he wondered if his mom was laughing down in the deep, where her smile shone like the sun.

At least Sam’s human would last longer than most and when he did pass Sam would still have this, still have Bucky’s song and the sea.

He laughed when Bucky took over the song, his fingers curling around Sam’s cheek and he swallowed Bucky’s words and his laughter but it still rang in his head as he leaned into the kiss.

There was a lot that Bucky needed to know, that their team needed to know but for now there was nothing but the sea and his song…their song because it was just like the song said…

**_“Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way.”_ **


End file.
